


Not Like Other Men

by ljrapier



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Time, M/M, Other, Ronon Dex Engineer AU, Trans Male Character, Trans!Radek Zelenka, male vagina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ljrapier/pseuds/ljrapier
Summary: Beta by the wonderful Matcha (matchacakesareforfoxes)One-Shot (may be added to a larger story later)Ronon is attending a "Science Gala" at the behest of his new engineering teacher Radek. After settling into his small hotel room Radek checks on him. Ronon decides to have some fun.
Relationships: Ronon Dex/Radek Zelenka
Kudos: 7





	Not Like Other Men

Ronon Dex sprawled on what he considered an alien bed. A cot really, McKay had said the hotel for the 'Science Gala' provided twin-sized mattresses, and that Ronon's large frame probably would dwarf the bed; while Ronon would never say it to his face, McKay was right once again.  
Ronon's face twisted in chagrin, he had only been studying with Radek for a few months! Radek had insisted on his coming though, and Ronon finally relented when Radek explained his anxiety of being alone around a swath of strange people.

Once everything in his room was settled, Ronon decided a nap was in order; absorbing all this new information was exhausting after all.  
Here he lay, stretched out at his full height, bare feet barely clearing the cot. He wore nothing but his trousers, a loose-fitting tan material that felt just as alien on his skin as the bed he occupied; Terran textiles were very soft and supple compared to his home world's cloth.  
He was just dosing off when there was a knock at his door. What was that about? He put up the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the handle outside just like McKay had said, so what gives?

“What?” He grunted in a slightly miffed tone. These Terran's were rude.

A nervous shout in a thick accent replied, this voice Ronon recognized,

“Sorry!” Radek called through the wooden door.

“Radek?”

Ronon let a smile begin to pull at his features, 'This could be fun' he thought; getting up from his prone position to open the door.

Radek tittered “I-I’ll come back later I-“

Ronon opened the door with a soft smile on his face, causing the smaller man to stop mid-sentence.

"-Didn’t see the sign.” Radek finished.

He titled his head up to gaze into Ronon's eyes; something in those dark hooded eyes sparked a deep feeling in Radek's gut.  
He raked his eyes over Ronon’s bare chest and loose pants before snapping them back to his face.  
“Just laying down?” He asked guiltily. A blush creeping its way onto his freshly shaven features. His hair slicked back, skin lightly flushed from a shower.

Ronon smirked at him, his head tilting to the side in mimicry of Radek's own a few seconds prior

“No,” he lied, wetting full lips, his tongue darting out and back in from view just as quickly as it had appeared. Ronon dropped his gaze to Radek's fidgety hands. So Radek liked that, huh?

Smirking, Ronon moved to the side, silently inviting the slightly flustered scientist in. “I was just settling in.”

The Czech’s face was confused for a moment but quickly shifted into a sweet smile, as he took the hint and walked inside.

“How funny,” was Radek's reply as his eyes roved round the room; none the wiser it seemed to Ronon slyly checking the 'Do Not Disturb' sign as he locked the door behind them.

Radek gestured to the expanse of Ronon's quarters, “Your room is a mirror of mine”

A pause lulled Radek into a sense of calm before a sudden comment of, “Your nervous.” came rather close to his back.

Staying still, Radek denied this, “Don’t be ridiculous-“

Ronon laughed, “You're shaking!” That was enough to cause the smaller man to whip around, indignant.

“I am-“ he stopped, noticing Ronon’s eyes had been staring at what was presumably his backside.

“N-not...” he stuttered out; breathing became much more difficult than it should be just then. Those eyes, he noticed, took their sweet time to come up to meet his.  
“Ok... now I’m nervous.” He admitted. No point in hiding it anyway. Ronon saw through any facade of his. Prolonged exposure he supposed.  
“Oh.” Ronon’s smile faltered a little.  
It was Radek’s turn to smile now. ‘He’s as nervous as I am’.  
“Staring at my ass like a meal, how could I not be?”

Radek's blatant flirting struck Ronon by pleasant surprise! A smile bloomed forth and he stepped forward, placing firm hands on the smaller man’s waist.

“Couldn’t help myself.” He whispered; he was just leaning in when he heard the other man snicker.

Pulling back a bit he saw Radek’s face contorted into a confused smile.

“What?” He asked raising a brow. Radek was laughing? Now?

Ronon lowered his voice, “I‘m serious.” and he tried to sound it too, though it ended in a slight laugh. He wanted Radek. He had for a while.

Radek answered Ronon, but it came out in a laugh as he buried his face in his hands like an embarrassed virgin.

“I am not used to this sort of thing.” his words muffled. “Sakra! I’m terrible at flirting.”

Ronon released Radek's waist and used his hands to take Radek's own,

“So am I.” He reassured him. His thumbs rubbing gentle circles into delicate wrists.

“It doesn't matter if you are bad at flirting! You're beautiful!”

Radek's eyes widened and he bit his lip, what if he said too much just then?

“So are you,” Ronon said staring at the other man's lips. It didn't take long for him to close the gap.

The kiss was gentle.

Letting go of Radek's hands, Ronon took him by the waist once more.

“Wait,” Radek said as he pushed his hands against Ronon’s firm chest.

Ronon growled. What was he doing? Didn't he want this?

Radek placed his hands on either side of Ronon's face, “I need to take off my glasses is all.” He breathlessly insures his soon-to-be-lover.

Ronon flashed a feral smile as he lifted Radek upwards off the ground before striding over to the bed.

Throwing him down he gently removed the offending article and set them on the table, as he turned his body back towards Radek, he reached at his belt, tugging down, his pants pooled to the floor and he stumbled; catching himself, his hands landing on either side of Radek’s head as he was once again kissed only this time with the desperate passion he had intended for the first.

Ronon ground into Radek as he fought with his belt. He was canting his hips in small deliberate circles, losing himself. Ronon pulled back to undo his belt and pull down his trousers.

Watching, Radek lent back on his elbows in anticipation; his face full of lust before slipping into one of concern. It was not at Ronon’s size, but at a lingering thought that had been bothering him for a while.

Ronon read Radek's body language wrong, “I’m going too fast aren’t I?” Ronon asked softly. He didn't want to rush Radek into doing anything he didn't want to do.

“No no no! It’s not that it’s just...” Radek trailed off, unsure of how to say what needed to be said.

Ronon waited patiently but worry grew heavy in his chest.

“I’m... you see... I’m different from other- some other- well most other men- I-“ he groaned in horny frustration.

“Different how?” Ronon has heard of men with significantly smaller penises than average but if that was the case it didn’t bother him.

Finally, the words bubbled forth like stream being held back for too long, they came out in one long phrase rather than a proper sentence, but Ronon understood immediately.

“I was born a woman- well female in any case.” He winced a bit as if he was waiting for a sharp retaliation.

Ronon, much to his surprise, found himself making quick work of Radek’s belt to pull down his pants.

He was greeted with the sight of Radek’s very flushed, and presumably male, cunt.

“Oh.” He stared into it, a lustful smirk gracing his handsome features.

“That’s not a problem.”

“It’s not?” Radek asked all astonishment. 'Were there Trans people on Seteda?’ was his last coherent thought before he was soon ravished by a hungry bearded mouth. He let out a sharp cry as Ronon sucked his clitoris into his mouth, strong hands digging into his sides. He twisted his hands into well-kept dreads as the Setedian made quick work turning him into a complete mess.

Radek's toes curled as a skilled tongue lapped at his now fluttering hole. “Ronon! O-oh Rono-ahh~” his head snapped back as his climax washed over him. Its waves crashing as Ronon kept moving.

“Oh! Oh! I can’t! Please!”

Ronon released himself from the pleading man and wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand. He stared hard at the other's trembling form before his body moved to remove Radek’s shirt. Radek kissed him deeply as he unbuttoned his shirt. They broke away as Radek sat up to remove the undershirt. Once it was over his head he felt a hand gently caress a small pert breast. Barely an A-Cup when he bothered to wear a bra another life ago. He grabbed onto a strong arm for support as the hand pinched and twisted his nipple. 

“May I trying something?” He asked, panting slightly. His gaze cast down to a caramel-colored cock. Hard, flushed, and crying in frustration. Its owner snapped out of his daze and followed his eyes.

“Wanna return the favor?”

“Even better.” Radek punctuated the statement by hooking a leg around Ronon’s waist. Bringing their crotches flush against one another.

“Lay on the bed for me?” He asked sweetly, brushing a dread away from his lover's face.

“Another time,” Ronon growled through clenched teeth as he grabbed Radek’s thin hips, sheathing himself in slick, inviting heat.

“Rain check then.” Radek groaned as he was slowly filled.

He kept letting out sweet little cry’s as Ronon slowly buried himself to the hilt in his lover. Radek lay there shuddering as Ronon caressed his smaller body with large hands.

“And you said I’m beautiful.” Ronon stared down adoringly at the other man. Radek brought a hand to his cheek.

“You must be, truly, to want me like this.” Ronon frowned slightly at this. Despite his intellect and kind heart, it was clear Radek didn’t hold a high opinion of himself.

“You don’t agree? Guess I’ll have to convince you.” With that he gave a sharp thrust, causing Radek to throw his head back in pleasure.

His thrusts grew faster and harder as they built up a sloppy rhythm. Fucking one another without abandon. Using one another to chase their release. It was all a bit much. Ronon hadn’t felt like this since his late wife. The need to drive into another till they were more than spent. The need to be with them. To protect them. He would. He would love and protect Radek till he died or the other grew tired of him and his lack of intellect.

“I may not be much... but- fuck- will you take me?” He asked as he reached his peak.

“Ano! Y-yes! You already had me. Ahh~” with that Radek came, clenching around Ronon’s already squirting cock. They rocked into one another before finally collapsing. More specifically Ronon onto Radek, who let out an 'oof' as the man’s full weight graced him.

“Sorry” he apologized sleepily.

Radek chuckled, threading his fingers through now unkempt dreads.

“Been a while?”

“Two years. You?”

“Five for me.” Ronon sat up on his elbows and stared at him. “Really?”

Radek nodded.

“I’m not good at flirting.” Ronon chuckled at that, leaning down to kiss the middle of Radek’s chest.

“Thank you.” Radek sniffed as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Ronon snapped his head up and kissed his forehead, wiping the tear away with his thumb, “This wasn’t a favor. I really do-“

“I believe you.” Radek cut him off not wanting to worry him further.

“I meant for seeing me.” Radek smiled as more tears began to fall.

Ronon flipped them over onto their sides, pulling the now crying man close.

“I’m sorry I’m sorry” he whispered only to be shushed by the man now kissing away his tears. They would lay like that till they fell asleep.

  
'Must have slept awhile,' Ronon thought as he cracked open his eyes. The room was a bit darker now, dim light trailed through the slits in the blinds over the windows. He gazed down at Radek’s sleeping form on his chest. He had just started to run his hand through his fluffy, sweat dried hair when someone knocked at the door. Radek shifted and whined slightly at the noise. Ronon slipped out from under him and pulled on his pants and padded over to the door.

At the door was Sheppard who opened his mouth to speak but stopped suddenly. He tilted his head to see past Ronon’s shoulder.  
He stared at Radek's naked body in Ronon's bed as he sat up and stretched. Ronon cleared his throat.

“We’re going out for dinner.” He said nonchalantly. Looking him in the eye, smiling like nothing happened.

“Think you can walk by 6?” He called over Ronon’s shoulder, still keeping eye contact.

Ronon would’ve been angry but Radek’s sudden laughter caught him off guard.

“We’ll be showered and ready by then!” He called back still laughing.

"Come on then," he said as Ronon closed the door.

"I think I'll cash that rain check now." Ronon's feral grin appeared again. They were going to be late for dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> Sakra - Damn


End file.
